dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jong Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Jong Suk *'Nombre:' 이종석 / Lee Jong Suk *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Suwon, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Estatura:' 186 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanos y una hermana menores *'Agencia:' A-MAN Project Biografía 'Carrera 2005-2010 (Primeros años)' Lee Jong Suk modeló en Seoul Collection durante la semana de la moda de Seúl en 2005 a la temprana edad de 15 años, convirtiéndose en el modelo masculino más joven en caminar por la pasarela. Una vez iniciado en el modelaje, obtuvo gran acogida por diferentes diseñadores que lo consideraban como una musa, lo que le ayudó considerablemente para tener una extensa carrera, caminando por las pasarelas de moda para algunos de los mayores espectáculos de moda. Desde entonces, ha participado en una serie de desfiles de moda organizados por muchas de las mejores marcas en Corea. Durante esos años trabajó como modelo y fue elogiado por muchos como "un modelo que tenía la imagen de un niño y un hombre adulto que coexisten dentro de él". Antes de debutar como actor, se preparó para su debut como miembro de un grupo musical. Según él, fue dispuesto como miembro del grupo durante tres meses y había firmado con la agencia, ya que inicialmente se le dijo que le ayudarían a actuar, pero la agencia no mantuvo su promesa y el decidió desistir a aquel proyecto. Posteriormente decidió estudiar y se especializó en imágenes de arte en movimiento profesional, en la Universidad Konkuk. '2010-2012 (Comienzos como actor)' El 31 de marzo de 2010 comenzó a emitirse la producción donde Jong Suk hizo su debut oficial como actor en la serie de televisión protagonizada por Kim So Yeon, Prosecutor Princess. Posteriormente a finales de ese año obtuvo un papel secundario en la popular serie, Jardín secreto donde interpretó a un joven homosexual, que se desempeñaba como compositor con gran talento que se relacionaba con Oska, interpretado por Yoon Sang Hyun, un extravagante cantante Hallyu, que lo consideraba como una musa inspiradora y lo llamaba Sol. Desde septiembre de 2011 hasta marzo de 2012, apareció en High Kick: Revenge of the Short Legged donde interpretó el personaje Ahn Jong Suk, quien estaba involucrado en una complicada relación junto a Baek Jin Hee, Yoon Kye Sang y Kim Ji Won. Después de su primera experiencia como actor en el largometraje de terror Ghosts, el apareció en la película R2B: Return to Base una nueva versión de una antiguo largometraje surcoreano de 1964 Red Scarf, que toma lugar en la guerra de Corea. Ahí participo como un personaje principal junto a Rain, ejerciendo en un equipo de pilotos de aeronaves F-15K. '2012-2013 (Aumento de Popularidad)' El 2012 se convirtió en su gran año para el, obteniendo el papel principal como Go Nam Soon en School 2013, donde era un estudiante de secundaria, en una ficticia escuela donde diferentes conflictos se provocan por la competencia de calificaciones, además de sufrir acoso escolar, hasta la llegada de Park Hong Soo (Kim Woo Bin), que pese a aparecer en la serie específicamente como amigos, realmente mantenían una relación sentimental y genero diferentes rumores en la prensa de espectáculos, que especulaban e indicaban que los dos actores realmente tenían una relación en la vida real, pero fue desmentido por los dos. Finalizado School 2013. Recibió su primer premio por el papel de Go Nam Soon durante los KBS Drama Awards de 2012 en la categoría de Mejor Actor. Además fue anfitrión de la ceremonia junto con Yoo Jun Sang. Posteriormente Jong Suk protagonizó el popular drama I Can Hear Your Voice con Lee Bo Young, donde protagonizó a Park Soo Ha, un joven inteligente que podía leer la mente. Originalmente el drama se fijó para 16 episodios, pero debido a su alto índice de audiencia de la serie se extendió por 2 episodios. I Can Hear Your Voice le dio reconocimiento excepcional, y recibió el Premio a la Excelencia en la categoría masculina durante los Korea Drama Awards por su papel, así como el Premio a la Mejor Pareja, junto con Lee Bo Young. Además fue el actor principal en la película No Breathing con Seo In Guk y Kwon Yuri de Girls' Generation. '2014-2015' En 2014 actuó en la película Hot Young Bloods con Park Bo Young, que está ambientada en un pueblo agrícola en Chungcheong de vuelta en la década de 1980 y se centra en las vidas y amores de varios estudiantes de secundaria. Es la segunda película de Jong Suk en el papel principal e interpreta nuevamente a un estudiante de secundaria. También tomó el papel principal en el popular drama médico de SBS, Doctor Stranger en el mismo año, en el drama protagoniza a Park Hoon, un médico nacido en Corea del Sur, pero criado en Corea del Norte tras una crisis nuclear, él se desarrolla con grandes capacidades médicas pero se enamora de una chica norcoreana y su destino esta en juego cuando deciden escapar. En China, los derechos de transmisión en línea para el drama se vendieron por $80.000 por episodio, además, estuvo en sitios de streaming Youku y Tudou donde recibió 330 millones y 50 millones de visitas, respectivamente. En su anterior drama I Can Hear Your Voice, supero los 350 millones de reproducciones en Youku durante julio de 2014. Debido al éxito de Doctor Stranger en China, estaba previsto editar la serie y convertirla en una película para ser estrenada exclusivamente en cines de ese país. Jong Suk se volvió tan popular durante ese momento que en China que fue llamado por la prensa como uno de los Cuatro fantásticos de Hallyu junto a Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Min Ho y Kim Woo Bin. El 11 de septiembre de 2014, fue confirmado para protagonizar Pinocchio junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye, donde se desempeñó en el papel de Choi Dal Po, un reportero en una empresa de radiodifusión, con una buena memoria. Posteriormente entre 2014 y 2015, apareció en los nuevos anuncios de Oakley a nivel global, convirtiéndose en el primer modelo coreano en promocionar la famosa marca de anteojos. '2016-' En diciembre de 2015 fue confirmado como parte de una nueva serie de televisión de drama histórico dirigida por Jin Hyuk, co producción china-coreana titulada Jade Lover que toma lugar en 1930 y cuyas filmaciones se iniciaron en enero de 2016 en China. Fue anunciada la actriz china Zheng Shuang como la protagonista junto a él, además de ser trasmitida en Corea por Seoul Broadcasting System. El 29 de enero, decidió convertirse en voluntario y servir como modelo para la causa benéfica Brown Edition organizada por la empresa de mensajería instantánea LINE y Unicef, que correspondían a peluches basados en uno de los emoticón de la aplicación, que pueden ser comprados y cuyo dinero iría a una causa benéfica. Además el decidió donar ₩200 millones al comité coreano de Unicef. Sin todavía anunciarse el estreno de Jade Lover, el 29 de marzo se dio a conocer su participación confirmada como protagonista de la serie de MBC, W'' junto a Han Hyo Joo. Lee Jong Suk el 10 de mayo de 2016 anuncio que se unió a YG Entertainment dejando a su antigua agencia Wellmade Yedang, además ese mismo día se dio a conocer la fecha de estreno de ''W y Jade Lovers para el 20 de julio y 25 de agosto de ese año, respectivamente. Dramas *Jade Lover (SBS / Hong Kong DMG, 2019) *Romance is a Bonus Book (tvN, 2019) *The Hymn of Death (SBS, 2018) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *7 First Kisses (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *W (MBC, 2016) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) cameo *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) cameo *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012-2013) *When I Was the Prettiest (KBS2, 2012) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Will You Know'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''Come To Me'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) Películas *VIP (2017) *Blood Boiling Youth (2014) *No Breathing (2013) *The Face Reader (2013) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *As One (2012) *Ghost / 귀 鬼 (Gwi) (2010) *Age sympathetic (2005) cortometraje Programas de TV *Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village (tvN, 2017, ep 8 y 9) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, ep 181) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, ep 138) *REAL MATE IN Australia Cairns, Lee Jong Suk &Kim, Jong Hyun (QTV, 2013) *The Music Trend (SBS, 2012) MC *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) MC *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011, Ep. 63) Anuncios *'2016-2017:' Lotte Duty Free *'2016-2017:' HAPSODE *'2016:' Vedi Vero *'2016:' GLEMALL *'2016: '''BBQ Chicken *'2016: Lock & Lock *'''2016: Semir (China) *'2016:' OAKLEY *'2015:' BBQ Chicken (con Suzy) *'2015:' Sunkist *'2015:' OK CASHBAG TV *'2015:' MVIO House (China) *'2015:' Millet Sport - French Outdoor Brand (con Park Shin Hye) *'2015 :'Skin Food *'2015:' MilkCow Ice Cream (con Ko Joon-hee) *'2015:' G By Guess (con Kang Min Kyung) *'2015:' SEMIR (China) *'2015:' The Shilla Duty Free Shops *'2015:' Oakley, Inc. *'2015:' Lock & Lock *'2014:' SEMIR (China) *'2014:' Caffe Bene (Vietnam) *'2014:' The Shilla Duty Free Shops *'2014:' Oakley, Inc. *'2014:' Lock & Lock *'2014:' Skin Food *'2014:' MilkCow Ice Cream (con Ko Joon-hee) *'2014:' New ASICS *'2014:' G By Guess (con Kang Min Kyung) *'2013:' KT olleh-IP TV *'2013:' Trugen (con Kim Woo Bin) *'2013:' Poko Pang *'2013:' OK Cash Bag *'2013:' Skin Food *'2013:' OLLEH ALL-IP (con Lee Bo-young) *'2013:' ASICS (con Ha Ji-won) *'2013:' Nongshim Shrimp Crackers *'2013:' Coffee & Biatti *'2013:' NarangD Cider *'2013:' SKONO *'2013:' Cass Beer (con Kim Woo-bin) *'2012-2013:' Jambangee (con Park Shin Hye) *'2012:' Tetra Pak *'2011:' TBJ *'2011:' SK2 – Pitera Essence *'2011:' The Body Shop: White Musk *'2011:' Make Up For Ever: Rouge Artist Natural *'2011:' Biotherm Homme: T-PUR *'2011:' SKONO *'2011:' EZIO *'2009:' Ivy Club *'2009:' Levi’s MYMUI Videos Musicales *Davichi - Love Is (2016) *Jung Yup - My Valentine (2015) *Nicole Jung- Lost (2012) *CHI-CHI - Don't Play Around (2011) *2NE1 - I Don't Care (2009) Reconocimientos *'2018 Instagram Awards: '''Top 5 Accounts *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (junto a Suzy) (While You Were Sleeping) *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama), Male (While You Were Sleeping) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Daesang (W) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Mini Series (W) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (junto a Han Hyo Joo) (W) *'2015 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Award:' Prime Minister Award *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor (Pinocchio) *'2015 10th Annual Soompi Awards 2014:' Best Actor (Pinocchio) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Park Shin Hye) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Mejores Estrellas (Pinocchio) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' SBS Premio Especial (Pinocchio, Doctor Stranger) *'2014 27th Grimae Awards:' Mejor Actor (Pinocchio) *'2014 Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Modelo Estrella *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Mejores Estrellas (I Hear Your Voice) *'2nd APAN Star Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Bo Young (I Hear Your Voice) *'2nd APAN Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (I Hear Your Voice) *'21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Gran premio Hallyu (I Hear Your Voice) *'21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor (I Hear Your Voice) *'6th Style Icon Awards''' El caballero del siglo 21 (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Bo Young (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Miniserie (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival APAN Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Actoral (School 2013) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (School 2013) *'2011 4º Style Icon Awards:' Premio Elección de SIA *'2006 SMART Model Contest:' Premio más fotogénico *'2005 South Korean Superstar Selection Competition:' Estrella de nuevos modelos publicitarios Curiosidades *'Educacion:' **Yong Ma Elementary School **Yongdong Middle School **National High School of Traditional Korean Arts **Yangjae High School **Konkuk University: Licenciado en Bellas Artes **Konkuk University: Master en Cine (Escuela de Graduados de Arte y Diseño) *'Aficiones:' Juegos, Baloncesto, Piano *'Especialidad:' Taekwondo (cinturón negro), Canciones. *'''Instrumentos: '''Piano. *Lee Jong Suk se situó a la edad de 15 años en las pasarelas del Seoul Collection, convirtiéndose en el modelo masculino más joven en 2005. *Antes de debutar como actor, se preparó para debutar como miembro de un grupo ídolo. Afirmó que él se preparó como miembro del grupo ídolo durante tres meses y había firmado con la agencia, ya que dijo que le ayudaría a actuar, pero no mantuvo su promesa así que renunció. *Fue trainee de SM Entertainment. *Fue modelo durante 6 años. *Desde noviembre 2013, Lee Jong Suk utiliza su voz para ayudar a los ciegos como el embajador de "Good Library Project". *Prestó su imagen y voz al proyecto Standard Chartered Bank. El proyecto lleva a la gente a donar sus voces para la lectura de libros para grabarlas así las personas ciegas también pueden disfrutar de las historias. *Kim Woo Bin hizo una aparición sorpresa en la reunión de fans en el cumpleaños de Lee Jong Suk y Jong Suk lloró. *En la pelicula VIP, fue el primer papel que hizo como un villano. *El 10 de Mayo del 2016 firmó un contrato con YG Entertainment. *El 25 de julio de 2017 fue nombrado como el nuevo embajador honorario del turismo de Corea. También filmó ocho anuncios que promueven diferentes lugares en Corea del Sur que atraen diferentes temas de vacaciones para los turistas: documental, firma, tendencia, aventura, fantasía, intriga, romance y misterio. *Recibió una notificación para enlistarse en el ejército el 10 de agosto del 2017, pero decidió posponerlo para poder terminar sus estudios y también para participar en las promociones de su película VIP y del drama While You Were Sleeping. El actor terminó con su examen físico para la milicia pero fue declarado no apto para servir como soldado de Servicio Activo por una lesión en la rodilla. *El pasado agosto de 2017 se dió a conocer que Jong Suk alcanzó los 10 millones de seguidores en su cuenta de Instagram, siendo el primer actor coreano en llegar a dicha cantidad de seguidores. *El 26 de marzo de 2018 se reportó que luego de que su contrato con YG Entertainment terminé el 31 de marzo se unira a YNK Entertainment. *El 2 de abril de 2018 se reportó que Lee Jong Suk ha establecido su propia agencia, A-MAN Project, en asociación con YNK Entertainment. *El 15 de octubre de 2018, se reportó que el contrato de gestión con YNK Entertainment había culminado en septiembre y se decidió no renovar. *El 25 de febrero de 2019 se informó que Lee Jong Suk empezará su servicio nacional obligatorio el 8 de marzo. Debido a que en el pasado sufrió una ruptura de LCA (ligamento cruzado anterior) en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 16 años, fue considerado no apto para el servicio como un soldado en servicio activo. En su lugar, será asignado a un lugar por la Administración Personal Militar, donde será un reservista que trabajará como agente de servicio público. Se espera que sea dado de alta el 2 de enero de 2021. *Lee Jong Suk cuenta con su propia cafeteria llamda {89 mansion. Dining cafe}, esta ubicado en sinsa-dong, Gangnam Enlaces *Sitio web oficial *Oficial Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Weibo *Canal de Vlive Galería Lee_Jong_Suk4.jpg Lee Jong Suk.jpg Lee Jong Suk2.jpg Lee Jong Suk3.jpg Lee Jong Suk5.jpg Lee Jong Suk6.jpg Lee Jong Suk7.JPG Lee Jong Suk8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:A-MAN Project